Pheonix kingdom
'Pheonix Kingdom' Being a kingdom, the country is led by a lord. In the near past, about 16 years ago, the land was afected by a strong coup d'etat, Damarisu Satori mentioned that, by that time the country had fallen into darkness the last lord was killed. Pheonix kingdom have multiple climates because of the huge surface. In north west is temperate with four seasons, while in the south is the desert in the east has a tropical climate, similar to the climate of Konohagakure. It is located in a place called Occident. Kingdom Pheonix was known as the greatest enemy of the ninja world, wearing many wars with the five largest nations, but especially with the Land of Fire. It's a very old country, so are known very little information about. It is said that over the time has been fragmented in smaller countries, but only after hundreds of years united to form the Kingdom of Pheonix, becoming a powerful and a rich state for a hundred years until the coup. It is ruled by a hundred years old.The country was a marine military power as well. As the inhabitants of Ninja world are called Shinobi (忍) , the Cccident residents are called benders.There, tailed beasts are replaced with giant Fire and Ice Dragons and the Balrog , a huge destructive creature. Azrathion regia Azrathion Regia is the capital city/hidden village of the kingdom. Is an very old city, very industrialized with a very different beautiful architecture, and very populated. The leader is known as the pheonix lord of kingdom. The last king was killed in a coup d'etat. Damarisu said that the city was very affected by the attack of a fire dragon and that later, somebody was guilty for the attack. The attack was very similar to that attack of Konoha , when the village was attacked by the Kurama. Unfortunately, the attack resulted in an internal civil war throughout the kingdom, but it is unknown if the war still exist in Naruto's prezent. The only thing that knows it's like when neighbors lands took territory to benefit by the riches of the country. In the Shinobi world, the city is also known by Howaitokyassuru (ホワイトキャッスル) meaning White Citadel because of the white buildings with old baroc architecture. It's also a cultural center in Occident. During the time of the forming Konohakagure, was forming the Azrathion Regia city, rebuilding an old city. Clans The only clan associated with the country is Satori clan, despite the fact that the clan doesn't never lived in the Capital city. It is said that are more clans in the country occuping an autonomic territory, avoiding conflicts. The Satori clan is the strongest clan that nation has. *Satori clan History The contry have very old age, about hundreds of years. The country was formed in Eastern Occident, in a period when there were many clans throughout the territory. Many clans have joined either peacefully or by war forming new nation. Pheonix kingdom was formed in a similar way, with clans territory. For forming, was consolidated in a strong unitary state, meaning that the clans in the country had good relations. Over time, however, relations soured, and the kingdom was divided into four smaller states, stand separated for four hundred years. Over time, the clans have war between them, at the request of the elected leaders of each nation separately. Their situation worsened when the West appeared a phenomenon of the massacre of all the clans, called the Great Inquisition, which lasted two hundred years. Everything started from a revolt in another nation on the continent, to control the masses, started a mass killing of clans, and events were spanning other nations to the four nations of the future Pheonix. The consequences were devastating, many clans have disappeared, and those remaining were hiding in fear and have destroyed every trace of their own existence. In the same period, was to climb to the throne, in one of the four nations, a new king, that Damaris mentioned as having a power unmatched. He was a member of the Satori clan and only ruler of the clan to lead a country. He was the first person brought together the four nations and clansand stopped Inquisition. Building a new state, kingdom Pheonix, he will organize expeditions for the discovery of new territories. Because of him, the kingdom will be recognized as "the greatest enemy of the ninja world." After his death, having no follower, he chooses a regent, sparking riots throughout the territories of the kingdom. Regent elected will create his own dynasty, driving for hundreds of years. In time, training Konoha village, a descendant of Regent started a war against the other three nations for reunification, a war that lasted for 70 years. At the same time he founded a new capital building for the future kingdom.Last lord managed to end the war in a peaceful way, transforming the country into a federal monarchy, allowing autonomy to other nations in exchange for territorial unification. Unfortunately, peace was disbanded, when an unknown character provoked fire dragons to attack the capital and the birthplace of the clan Satori, when Damaris was only 6 years old. At present, the kingdom is still recovering after attack hard, but luckily never broke territorial, many members of the clan Satori survived, but lost it the powerful reputation of being the strongest nation of the Occident. Relationship with ninja world The inhabitants of the kingdom and shinobi had first met during the driving of the first lord shinobi Pheonix. They were ordered to colonize the territory first met, either lived or uninhabitable. This led to serious conflicts in which shinobi had lost many nations, losing their territory. Only after the death of the Lord, the colonists left leaving deserted cities.During the time, the nations have fought in many short wars especially with Fire Nation. In the time of Hashirama, he tried an alliance which failed because of the war that decimated the four small nations of Phoenix.In First Shinobi World War, Land of Fire , has had a strong conflict with the new lord who retried to recapture the old colony, but failed. Also Tobirama lost his life in a sfight against them. Sarutobi retried then a few years later to rebuild an alliance, managed to get even a friendly state. After the death of the last lord, relations were not too affected, fortunately. Politics After the appointment of the regent, was decided to be elected leaders about hereditary, resulting the birth of a dynasty. Regent wasn't from clan Satori, and this has led to many conflicts that divided the country again in four independent territories. Last lord transformed nation after reunification in federal monarchy, but after his death, the country changed into a federal republic since his family disappeared after attacking dragons, while retaining the name of the kingdom in hopes of returning in a day, the family of the last lord. The new leader a policy of peace to stop the civil war and for peace in the Occident. Between the shinobi world and kingdom relations exist mostly related to business. Category:DRAFT